


Candidato de una noche.

by Akudo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: Seung Gil no lo demuestra, pero “cierta necesidad” también lo ataca de vez en cuando y sabe que debe encargarse de eso para estar en perfectas condiciones en su programa libre.Escoger entre sus rivales no es tarea fácil, sin embargo Katsuki Yuri termina destacando entre los demás.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes son de Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, MAPPA.
> 
> Estuve esperando a Lee desde que salió en el ending y me encantó el personaje, así que esto fue lo que terminó saliendo.

Qué curioso, no se lo esperaba justo ahora.

Era muy leve, pero pudo notar la inestabilidad de sus dedos cuando presionó el botón del elevador, y no solo en sus dedos; mientras su entrenadora no paraba de hablarle y él solo observaba los pisos que iban subiendo para luego salir y dirigirse a su habitación, se dio cuenta de que una especie de tensión estaba afectando la respuesta de sus movimientos e incluso sus pensamientos.

Muy extraño siendo que no se sentía cansando o enfermo. Eso era malo.

Nunca se ponía nervioso o impaciente en las competencias, el factor externo no lo alteraba para nada así que esta reacción venía de adentro, algo muy fisiológico que ni él podía ni debería despreciar. Sus oponentes eran muy buenos y aunque se tenía bastante confianza no sería inteligente subestimarlos, por eso debía asegurarse de estar en su mejor condición para mañana.

Este era un inconveniente que remediaría a priori.

 _«Supongo que tendré que hacer **eso**_ _de nuevo.»_

— Tus pasos están bien ejecutados, así que debes enfocarte en clavar los saltos para tener más puntos. ¿Me oyes, Seung Gil? ¡Seung Gi-!

Cerró la puerta tras de él, dejando de escuchar la molesta voz de su entrenadora. Iba a relajar su mente y su cuerpo de la mejor manera posible, no pensaba fallar en su presentación decisiva.

Luego de ducharse, vestirse y pedir algo para comer bajó al bar donde cenaban y bebían la mayoría de los patinadores y sus representantes. Ciertamente tenía más opciones y sería más sencillo atraer a algún fan o empleado del hotel, sin embargo premeditaba una gran probabilidad de que eso fuera plasmado después en alguna red social y no sería beneficioso para él, le disgustaban los escándalos.

_«Veamos.»_

La primera mesa que divisó estaba ocupada por Jean-Jacques y su equipo, rodeados por algunas chicas que no paraban de alabarlo pidiéndole su autógrafo y algunas fotos, aclamando que él sería el ganador de mañana, y a Leroy se le notaba en la cara que su ego que ya ascendía a las nubes estaba por atravesar la estratósfera. Su risa repleta de seguridad era estridente.

Lo analizó. Era un hecho que JJ es bastante guapo, atlético y sin dudas goza de una gran potencia física que sería muy disfrutable, pero todo eso se veía opacado por una personalidad muy fastidiosa para Seung. Rechazado.

Más allá estaban Nekola y los hermanos italianos, y aún a esta distancia podía oírlos discutir (en realidad Michele era el único que gritaba) por alguna estupidez mientras Sala no paraba de hacer pucheros. Seung Gil ni siquiera se lo pensó, rechazados los tres.

En otras mesas estaban algunas competidoras femeninas y demás personas de este círculo, nada que le llamara la atención. Sala lo vio y atravesó todo el bar con su voz, llamándolo con un brazo en alto para que fuera con ellos y la ignoró abiertamente, escuchando su grito molesto en respuesta.

Caminó un poco hasta que una peculiar mesa se hizo con su interés, un inquieto Katsuki Yuri siendo abrazado amistosamente por la compañera del malhumorado Yuri Plisetsky, supervisados por Yakov y una mujer contemporánea al entrenador que lucía como un fósil. El rubio quedaba descartado por muchas razones y la muchacha tampoco era de su agrado, no tenía ganas de lidiar con mujeres, así que se centró en el otro Yuri.

— Vamos~, una botella más. —le insistía Mila al cerdito.

— E- eso es demasiado…

Por alguna razón Víctor no se encontraba junto a su adorado pupilo, asediado por la rusa que muy animada intentaba hacerlo beber más a pesar de las réplicas de Katsuki completamente carentes de contundencia. Seung parpadeó acercándose un poco y observó el característico tono rojizo en las mejillas del japonés, y a juzgar por la cantidad de botellas vacías a un lado y las palabras trabadas que salían de su boca haciendo reír a Mila, la cual era regañada por Yakov para que no se excediera… sí, calculando el peso y complexión de Yuri debía ser suficiente para estar ya condicionado por el alcohol.

— Con permiso.

Desató a Yuri del abrazo de la pelirroja que hizo mohines por ser despojada del lindo muchacho en quien estaba centrando su diversión, y Seung lo hizo recargarse en él para ayudarlo a andar sin dar explicaciones. Yuri no sabía qué pasaba y apenas alcanzó a recuperar sus lentes que le había robado Mila para usarlos ella.

— Já, está hecho un maldito desastre. Será tan fácil destrozarlo mañana. —fue lo último que oyeron de parte del Yuri ruso.

Una vez dentro del ascensor Seung Gil le preguntó el piso donde se estaba quedando y el pelinegro de lentes respondió torpemente.

— Ehh, no sé por qué lo hiciste pero gracias por rescatarme. —Yuri dio un exagerado suspiro con la mano en el pecho, hablando acerca de que había querido parar antes para no perjudicar su desempeño en el programa libre y que seguramente Víctor lo reprendería (aunque si el albino estuviera presente habrían acabado peor), nada a lo que Seung Gil le estuviera poniendo cuidado.

— No me interesa. —le cortó, haciéndolo callar con cierto temor.

 _«Quiero regresar a casa…»_ Lloriqueó Yuri internamente, no tenía idea de cómo actuar con el coreano.

Para su sorpresa Lee lo acompañó hasta su habitación y le agradeció otra vez, no obstante, de nuevo sin reparar en lo que hablaba el menor interrumpió su reverencia y simplemente se coló a la pieza sin decir nada, cerrando la puerta para guiar a Yuri hasta la cama haciéndolo caer en ella.

_«¿E- ehh…? ¡¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!!»_

— Se- Seung Gil… ¿qu- qu- qué…?

El chico lo observaba serio desde arriba montado en sus caderas y Yuri sudaba copiosamente con su cara todavía más roja, sin saber si el licor lo estaba haciendo alucinar o qué demonios. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?!

La mirada inexpresiva de Seung seguía sobre él manteniéndolo clavado al colchón y acercó su mano al más alto, asustándolo y provocando que apretara los ojos como si le fuera a hacer algo horrible. Al final el coreano simplemente le había retirado los anteojos, confirmando con sus reacciones que este era el candidato perfecto.

Katsuki Yuri no es alguien que haría público algo así, probablemente ni sería capaz de contárselo a nadie.

— Voy a tener sexo contigo. —declaró Seung, quitándose su abrigo y la camisa.

— ¿Sexo?

¿Había escuchado bien? El representante nipón quedó frío, con sus ojos dando vueltas y a punto de sufrir un infarto. ¡Este no era el Seung Gil Lee siempre indiferente con el resto de seres humanos! ¡Debía ser un alíen!

El cuerpo de Yuri brincó al sentir el vibrar del teléfono en su bolsillo.

— C- ci- cierto… ¡es verdad! Maccachin, debo estar al tanto… Víctor a Japón, _JAPAN! —c_ hilló cuando Seung Gil empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, sacándoselos de un solo jalón con todo y zapatos. Yuri trataba de coordinar y decir algo, pero su mente estaba demasiado turbia a punto de hacer cortocircuito.

Reaccionó cuando la mano de Lee se apretó en su hombría, sujetándolo por la muñeca para frenarlo.

— Seung Gil, n- no tengo idea de lo que estés pensando pero esto… esto no está bien.

El coreano lo observó fijamente.

— ¿Acaso no soy de tu agrado?

¿Eh? A pesar de que su expresión seguía igual de calmada, de alguna manera Yuri sintió que lo lastimaría si lo rechazaba.

— ¡No es lo que quise decir! ¡Eres muy atractivo!

— Entonces no hay ningún problema.

¡Qué lastimarlo ni qué nada! El chico retomó el ataque volviendo a tumbar a Yuri, a quien le recorrió un tremendo escalofrío al notar a Lee pegando la cara en su entrepierna para apretar con sus labios por encima de la tela. Se levantó de golpe agarrando al menor por los hombros, tartamudeando un buen rato hasta que pudo hablar o algo así.

Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y ya no era consciente de si estaba sentado, parado o colgaba de cabeza. ¿Todavía estaban en Moscú? ¿Qué año era? El mundo ahora mismo era una total confusión para él.

— ¡¡WAaaahhh!! E- espera… _stop!_ ¿No deberías ha- cer esto c- con una chica? Tu novia, ¡simplemente alguien que no sea yo!

— Las mujeres no son convenientes, exigen un estúpido cortejo que no estoy dispuesto a realizar y buscan sentimentalismo luego de follar. En cambio con un hombre solo debo asegurarme de ponerlo duro, así.

Sus ojos oscuros señalaron hacia abajo y Yuri lo siguió, quedándose sin aliento al ver su parte baja tan motivada. ¡¿Cuándo pasó?! Con un simple movimiento Seung tiró del borde de la ropa interior ajena para dejar a la vista una erección tan firme como la estatua de Pedro I El Grande.

Seung Gil alzó una ceja.

— Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.

¡Se quería morir! Y ahora el más bajo se quitaba lo que le quedaba de ropa exhibiendo su masculina y pálida desnudez, se llevó una mano hacia atrás y dejó caer algo al piso que con los ojos salidos Yuri reconoció como un supositorio. Eso significa que Lee lo había tenido metido en _ese_ lugar… ¡AHÍ!

Y si creía que esto era demasiado para su corazón, las cosas apenas estaban empezando. Los testículos de Seung Gil se sintieron calientes sobre su vientre cuando el chico se pegó a él, acomodando el pene de Yuri que se encontraba demasiado embelesado con su sensualidad y dejó caer su peso para que el mayor entrara fácilmente en su interior gracias a la dilatación previa. Yuri soltó un gran gemido ciñendo los puños, su virginidad estaba siendo arrebatada sin permiso y él permanecía estático con los párpados apretados sin poder hacer nada. El corrientazo que le sacudió la espina fue potente, aturdiéndole todavía más el cerebro.

De los labios de Lee apenas escapó un discreto suspiro y empezó a moverse, haciendo que Katsuki le agarrara las caderas por reflejo. Los dedos del japonés se le enterraron en la piel y Seung parpadeó un poco sorprendido, deteniéndose.

El mayor acababa de venirse adentro apenas en la segunda penetración.

— Qué rápido.

— ¡¡Ya lo sé, no tienes que decirlo!!

Yuri no creía haber pasado tanta vergüenza antes, y sin embargo su miembro seguía punzando reviviendo casi al instante.

— Al menos te recuperaste enseguida, eso es bueno. —Seung le sacó la chaqueta y lo hizo recostarse colando sus manos bajo la camisa de Yuri, notando el fuerte calor que éste emanaba y sus alocados latidos, y sin romper el contacto visual retomó el vaivén de su pelvis provocando temblores, jadeos extraños y un sinfín de reacciones en el más alto.

El nipón pudo durar un poco más la segunda vez, llenando a Seung Gil por completo. Cuando éste se apartó, con las manos cubriéndose el rostro y viendo a través del espacio entre sus dedos con los ojos muy abiertos, Yuri se percató de su grumo blanquecino resbalando fuera del rincón más oscuro del cuerpo de Seung. Era una imagen impactante que no olvidaría jamás.

— Puedes levantarlo una vez más, ¿cierto? —Lee se inclinó entre las piernas del otro, acariciando su hombría antes de metérsela en la boca sin aviso y Katsuki estaba a un paso de eclosionar.

_«Esto es… demasiado… mi cabeza…»_

El ruido que hacían los labios del pelinegro más bajo alrededor de su sexo era muy pornográfico. El coreano lo chupó por un rato más cuando entonces fue sorprendido por el movimiento de Yuri, quien invirtió posiciones dejando a Seung Gil contra la cama. La respiración del mayor era errática, y aunque todavía lucía algo confundido sus ojos reflejaban el eros que Seung sacó a flote sin habérselo propuesto.

Yuri le tomó los muslos y se empujó en él, obteniendo a cambio un delicioso gemido del coreano. Sabía que esto no era correcto, lo entendía bien, pero su cuerpo estaba actuando por cuenta propia totalmente enceguecido por la abrasante lujuria que Seung Gil le mostró, y al final su mente cedió dejándose arrastrar también dentro de ese vórtice pasional.

_«No lo hace tan bien, sin embargo… ahh.»_

Seung Gil también se dejó llevar.

Sus caderas chocaron incesante, fuerte y certeramente dentro del menor que apretaba las almohadas con el placer vibrando desde muy adentro, hasta donde Yuri alcanzaba a golpear con toda su inexperiencia. Justo antes de acabar por primera y tercera vez respectivamente, Yuri se había acercado al sonrojado rostro de Lee que por inercia lo giró a un costado, mirando a Katsuki de reojo mientras ocultaba a medias sus gemidos con el dorso de su mano izquierda.

No le gustaba besar y asumió que Yuri lo haría fatal, era mejor evitar más contacto del necesario.

Fue una gratificante sensación para el coreano la de su esperma liberándose, y apenas terminó de disfrutarlo cuando Yuri le dio vuelta, volviendo a penetrarlo hasta lograr que las rodillas de Seung Gil flaquearan y Katsuki no podía dejar de mirar su rostro de perfil hundido en el colchón. Seung lucía tan erótico aun manteniendo su mirada estoica; su cuerpo sudado era hermoso, capaz de embriagarlo de este placer tan adictivo, y en esa posición podía ver su pene arremetiendo en su entrada, desapareciendo de su vista cuando se enterraba hondo en el menor y las paredes de éste se ajustaban a su alrededor, arrebatándole la poca cordura que le quedaba.

— Seung Gil, ahhg… y- yo ya…

Rayos, estar dentro de Seung Gil era demasiado bueno, no podía parar. Yuri se recostó sobre la espalda ajena, fijándose por primera vez en el olor de otro hombre y esto lo hizo jadear desesperado mientras sus caderas aceleraban, hasta que echó en lo más profundo todo su semen en una tremenda explosión. Se mantuvieron en esa posición respirando agitados hasta que el coreano no lo aguantó, dejando su cuerpo lánguido en la cama y haciendo que Yuri terminara de desplomarse sobre él.

Había sido fantástico. Aún excitado Yuri repartió algunos besos en la espalda de Lee, dejando que su aliento ansioso chocara en esa sensible piel provocando que los poros del menor se erizaran, recorriéndolo con la mano abierta hasta apretarla en su muslo y Seung Gil supo que si no lo frenaba ahora el más alto no se iba a detener.

— Sácalo. —ya había sido suficiente para su entrada que no paraba de chorrear en abundancia, no debía sobrepasarse o acabaría patinando con el trasero destruido, así que Seung Gil lo apartó de encima tomando asiento.

Se vinieron por última vez solo frotando juntos sus miembros y aun así el japonés no lucía tan agotado, eso confirmaba la impresión que tuvo Seung al ver los videos de Katsuki Yuri. Éste poseía un aguante excepcional.

Yuri no era habilidoso en el sexo pero bastó para saciar la inquietud de Seung Gil, que luego de limpiarse se puso la ropa y salió sin pronunciar palabra dando por terminada la noche, mientras el mayor estaba hecho un ovillo empezando a arrepentirse de todo. Seung regresó a su cuarto y se hidrató bien luego de tanta actividad, se lavó los dientes cambiándose con su pijama y se metió bajo las cobijas.

_«Bien.»_

Pudo sentirlo, su cuerpo parecía pesar igual que una pluma y su mente estaba muy tranquila, en su mejor forma para tener el sueño más reparador. Si fuera cualquier otra persona hasta sonreiría, pero se limitó a cerrar los ojos y finalmente dormir.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación Yuri había tenido que recurrir a una furiosa paja en solitario para terminar de descargarse y ahora gritaba de la vergüenza, dando vueltas por toda la cama. No salía del shock de haber sido técnicamente violado por un chico tres años menor y una pulgada más bajo que él, quien aparentaba no tener ningún tipo de interés por nada ni nadie.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh, definitivamente no puedo decírselo a nadie! —aunque probablemente mañana lo tendría escrito en su cara demacrada. ¡Víctor lo descubriría en cuanto regresara!

Yuri tomó las sábanas pegándolas a su nariz, cerrando los ojos con sus mejillas coloradas. No podría dormir con todo esto metido en su cabeza, recostado sobre las almohadas repletas del intenso aroma de lo que Seung Gil y él habían hecho.

_«Nunca imaginé que mi primera vez sería así, con un hombre… menos con esa persona.»_

¡¡AAaaaHHhh, maldición!! Volvió a patalear y rodar por todas partes hasta caerse de la cama, con suerte se habría dado un buen golpe en el cráneo para quedar inconsciente.

¿Lo que pasa en Moscú se queda en Moscú?

**Author's Note:**

> Pedro I El Grande es una gran estatua de Moscú.
> 
> Gracias por leer c:


End file.
